It's That Time Again
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Knowing how hard women can have it sometimes, Remy plays nurse. Remy and OC oneshot. Thanks for the help Goldfox!


Cyndi and Remy were lying in bed when Cyndi let out a soft sigh and abruptly got up from the bed, reaching into her night table drawer and reluctantly grabbing something in a light green wrapper. She suddenly felt very nauseous and with a glance at her desk calendar, she knew it could only mean one thing.

"Wha' is it, Cherie?" Remy asked, watching curiously (and a tad disappointedly) as she headed for the bathroom.

"I think I have my period..." She groaned as the door shut harshly behind her.

Remy winced, murmuring under his breath, "Uh oh..." Cyndi wasn't exactly the easiest to deal with when her Aunt Flow came to town and lately, the visits seemed to be getting longer and poor Remy bore the brunt of it. Her moods swings tended to make her sharper than usual and he had once made the horrible mistake of accusing her of overreacting to something.

He had never done it again.

Practically holding his breath the whole time she was in the bathroom, he finally let it out in a loud puff as Cyndi exited.

"Alors (Well)?" he asked, feeling that the suspense was too much.

"Got it." She sighed as she crawled onto the bed and curled up in a ball beside him.

Remy held her, knowing he was pretty much helpless to do otherwise. Cyndi rolled over and cuddled to him, and he reached down, very, very gently rubbing at her lower stomach. He had discovered the hard way that once the cramps really set in, she was likely to bite his head off if he tried touching her there, so this would be his last time for a while. She mumbled into his shoulder that it felt nice, and he grinned, kissing her forehead. After a bit, she withdrew and curled up alone, hugging herself tightly.

Remy sat up, looking down at her, and asked quietly, "Ya wan' Remy ta go n' get de usual?" The 'usual' consisted of a box of extra strength Midol, a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, a bag of Hershey's Hugs, exactly two bags of Cheese Doodles and countless boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese...preferably in the shape of Spongebob Squarepants or Blue's Clues. It was during this 3-6 day span that Remy needed to choose his words and actions carefully, so he figured he'd start doing some ass kissing right away.

"Could you?" She said, looking very pathetic from her spot on the bed.

He couldn't help but smile, and nodded, red and black eyes glinted lovingly as he said, "Of course. Anyt'ing else ya need?" He leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek, running his hand down her arm.

"No. Unless you can get someone to remove my girly parts from me so that this never has to happen again." She said softly. He cringed at the thought and shook his head.

"Well, usually Remy likes ya girly parts. So, ya'd be doin' him a great disservice if ya went ahead n' did dat." He smirked and then playfully nuzzled her neck, which caused her to laugh a little as his goatee tickled her. She then rolled to her back.

"Why did God make this a part of a woman's life? Why?!" She whined suddenly, her mood shifting, her brunette hair splaying about beneath her. "As if we don't have enough problems..."

"Pauvre bebe (Poor baby),Remy will make it better." He cooed to her playfully as he leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She murmured against his lips before he pulled away and got up from the bed. She snuggled under the blankets and got into the position in which she would most likely remain in for the next 3-6 days. Casting a sideways glance at Cyndi, Remy smirked as he pulled on his trench coat.

There was one good thing about this time of the month...relaxation. When she was feeling bad, he was usually invited to join her for her naps, junk food binges and movie marathons.

Part of him loved when she was like this; she _truly_ needed him. She depended on him to cheer her up, to give her Midol to take the cramps away, to feed her chocolate until she went into a sugar induced coma and to snuggle and kiss her. When it was all over and the coast was clear, he was usually rewarded with a good 2 days of non-stop...'pampering'...in a way only Remy could appreciate.

45 minutes later...

Cyndi looked up from her spot on the bed with a smile as Remy came in with bags of her goodies and a bowl of Mac and Cheese. She kicked her feet under the blanket excitedly until he handed her the bowl and a fork.

"I love you. Come over here and get fat with me." She said through mouthfuls. He shrugged out of his trench coat and kicked his sneakers off, climbing into the bed with her and opening a bag of Cheese Doodles.

"Ah, dis is de life..." Remy thought happily to himself as he popped an orange puff into his mouth and laid back against the headboard, crunching it contentedly as Cyndi snuggled closer to him.

Only 5 days left...


End file.
